Awkward Night Out
by missCastiel1864
Summary: What if Stiles and Castiel met, and pined over Lydia and Meg together? Stydia and Megstiel, will probably be a few chapters long.
1. Chapter 1

Awkward Night Out

Stiles Stilinski sat in his desk chair, tapping his long fingers on the armrest. The clock read 9:32 PM, and here Stiles was on a Friday night, surfing Lydia's facebook page. Her relationship status was "Dating Aiden". Stiles cringed when he first saw it. After that kiss they'd shared 8 days, 10 hours ago, you'd think she'd have spoken to him about it. But no, she'd been completely avoiding him ever since then. Stiles sighed heavily. _What is with these freaking girls?! _ He screamed mentally. His phone buzzed in the pocket, pulling him from his thoughts. He looked at the number, it was Cas. Five days ago, two hunters called big and bigger arrived in town, looking for Deaucalion. Scott talked to them, explaining what happened. Their socially awkward friend, Castiel, convinced them to stay in town for a while, just to make sure there was no more danger. Stiles had immediately taken a liking to Cas, he was an outsider, just like him. Stiles had suggested getting together for a guys night out. He told Cas it was so they could be friends, but really all Stiles wanted was relationship advice on Lydia. "Hello?" Stiles answered a bit too enthusiastically. "Stiles, I'll be at your house immediately", Cas's gruff voice replied from the other end. Before Stiles could reply, he hung up. _Defiantly socially awkward _Stiles thought. Just then he heard the doorbell ring. He jumped out of this chair like a ninja-in-training and raced to the door. Cas was wearing a blue hoodie, with several layers underneath. His jeans were too big and his eyes were squinting at Stiles. "Hey, Cas, come on in".

Three glasses of vodka later, Stiles and Cas were mumbled random words at each other. Stiles lay flat on the floor, his arms were outstretched with a bottle of achohol in one hand. Cas was sprawled over Stiles desk chair, his head was hanging low. "Hey Cas, buddy, duuude, have you ever been inlove?" Stiles asked. Cas raised his head slowly, his eyes trying to focus on Stiles. "I'm not sure" he replied, a hint of sadness in his voice. "How can you not be sure?" Stiles frowned. Castiel sighed and shakily stood up, only to trip and fall on the bed. "There was this one demon, Meg. She was a complete abomination, but she wanted to order pizza."

"I did not understand a word of that", Stiles replied. Castiel rolled his eyes, a human habit he had picked up from his best friend, Dean. "I think 'ordering pizza' was subtext for sex. She said if we survived we would 'order some pizza and move some furniture around'. I didn't understand at first"

Stiles sniggered. "Dude, that's gold. Did you like her?"

"I think so. I've never, I've never had feelings like this before. I think I miss her." Cas put his head in his hands. "Hey man I know the feeling. There's this one girl, Lydia, who I've been inlove with for 8 freaking years. And she kissed me just over a week ago, and now she's dating that douche Alpha twin!"

Cas lifted his head and smiled. "Do you want the Winchesters to kill him for you?" he asked. Stiles laughed like a lunatic. "That's an intriguing idea, but I better wait until I'm sober to answer that question. Hey, have you ever seen the Mets?"

Before Cas could reply, their was a knock at Stiles bedroom door. "That isn't me" Cas declared. Stiles rolled his eyes and clumsily opened the door. Strawberry blonde hair was the first thing he saw. "Lydia?"

**To be continued! Please review, if you do Cas and Stiles will hug you, no jokes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long for me to update, I hope you like this chapter!**

"Hey! It's Lydia. Hey Lyd, lyddy lyddy." Stiles mumbled. Lydia didn't know if Stiles was more of an adult or a toddler at that moment. "Hey, Stiles. Is that vodka?" she asked with a suspicious look. Stiles scoffed as if she had just asked the dumbest question alive. "Of course not. Hey you remember Cas, right?" he opened the door wide enough for her to walk in. Castiel was now sprawled on the bed, unconscious and lightly snoring. "God Stiles, what did you do to him?" Lydia asked. Stiles flopped onto his desk chair. "Nothing, much, at all, I didn't do anything. Nothing going on here, for me, for Stiles" he replied, staring everywhere but at her. Lydia scoffed and crossed her arms. "I wanted to talk to you about something" she said. Stiles only looked at her blankly so she continued. "I was just talking to that hunter guy, Sam. He said that banshee's have a tendency to attract bad things. Like, demons and ghosts or whatever." Stiles made a noise between a _uh-huh_ and a _hmf. _Lydia took the hint to keep going. "And I was just hoping you could help me look into it, tomorrow, or something" she finished.

Stiles sighed and spun around on his stair. "Why don't you just ask your _boyfriend._ You guys are in a _relationship _right?" he pointed to Lydia's facebook page, which he had left on the screen. Lydia frowned and tilted her head to the side. At that moment she reminded Stiles of Cas. "Alright, what's wrong" she asked, clearly annoyed. Stiles put on his most snarky face.

"Oh maybe it's that only eight days ago I _died_, I have some permanent darkness around my heart, whatever that means. Derek and Cora are gone, my Dad is asking me questions 24/7 about all things that go bump in the night and now your asking me for help looking up some banshee theories!" Stiles let out a relieved sound, and a frustrated one. Lydia was silent for a moment. "I get it, I shouldn't be bothering you with this. It's just I thought after last week we made good detectives." She said. Stiles scoffed. "Yeah, and I thought we made a good couple but I guess that was all in my head. After all you never even noticed me until a few months ago." He said quietly. Lydia's face softened. She stared at the floor and swallowed. Everything Stiles said was true. She had never noticed him before and when she did she just thought he was some goofy friend of Scott's, not worth her attention. But things had changed lately, and she had grown attached to this strange boy. "Maybe we should talk tomorrow, when you're sober." She said. With a flick of her hair she turned around and headed for the door.

"Hey! I wanna talk now!" Stiles said, stumbled out of his chair. He stood up as straight as he could and glared at her. "What's up with you kissing me and then going back to Captain Alpha douche?" he asked. Lydia opened her mouth, but Stiles cut in again. "Cause seriously! I mean you say it was to help me with a panicky thingy, but I tell you were lying! I DARE you to kiss me right now and then say you still like Aiden. Come on! I dare ya!" he shouted. Lydia didn't know what she was thinking, but in that moment she desperately wanted to prove Stiles wrong. She also wanted to prove herself wrong, because deep down she knew he was right. With two quick strides she reached Stiles and kissed him hard on the mouth. This time she knew Stiles wasn't surprised, because he responded straight away with eagerness and they both opened their mouths willingly. Stiles pushed Lydia against the door, one large hand was placed firmly on her back, the other on her hip. Lydia ran her fingers through Stiles long hair, moaning into his mouth. They had both completely forgotten about Cas, drunk on the bed, or Aiden, Lydia's current boyfriend. Lydia felt Stiles tongue slip in her mouth, and she responded with her own, their moans filled the room. It was then that Lydia realized Stiles was right, she did feel something for him, ever since the Glen Capri. They spent the night sleeping down stairs together, while Cas lay on Stiles bed dreaming about a certain demon.

**The next chapter includes Meg! Stay tuned peeps! If you review Stiles will have a Star Wars movie marathon with you.**


End file.
